Italian Yankees
=News Update= 2007 December December 12, 2007: Bankcollection update. December 2, 2007: Nation States history added. December 1, 2007: CURRENTLY BANK COLLECTING! DAY 8! Started November 24, ending expected on December 12. =CyberNations Information= Italian Yankees is a growing, developing, and aging nation at 645 days old with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Italian Yankees work diligently to produce Sugar and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Italian Yankees is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Italian Yankees has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Italian Yankees allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Italian Yankees believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Italian Yankees has no definite position on trade relations. =History= Nation States Era Prior to it's formation on Planet Bob, IY was a nation on Nation States. The nation of IY remained active on Nation States for most of 2005 and became defunct toward the beginning of 2007. During IY's two and a half year existence in Nation States, IY had three stints as Region Delegate. Once in the small region of the Armpit, and twice as the rather large region of New York. Yes, I am tooting my own horn. Following IY's formation on Cyber Nations, in early 2006, the IY of Nation States became more and more inactive. When Great War 3 broke out, the attention shifted completely to Cyber Nations IY, and Nation States IY became purged. Miliary Fought in Great War 2, Great War 3, and the Unjust War. As a result of both Great Wars, IY was nearly ZI'd on both occasions. During the time between Great War 3 and the Unjust War, IY fought against a number of rogue nations who attacked other GATO nations. Outside of victories over rogue nations, the Unjust War became IY's greatest military victory in it's approximate 450 day history. Following the Unjust War, military decreased from 9,000 to 7,000, and the tanks and missiles were removed to save on bills. All level 9 aircrafts were purchased before 1,000 tech was need to purchase. Following the bankcollect, Italian Yankees increased the number of troops from approximately 7000 to 8528. Politics Following reconstruction of the Unjust War, IY attempted to run for GATO's congress twice in August and in September, losing both times. Following the losses, the position of trade secretary opened up. IY Served as GATO's trade secretary from October 11 to early November. IY resigned as trade secretary to focus on bank collecting. IY has made a decision not to run for political office within GATO until 2008. NewYY1 has nominated himself for the High Court of GATO for the January and February 2008 terms, and is currently waiting for a second to his nomination. Recently, NewYY1 expressed ideas to starting his own alliance. Plans for this alliance will not be revealed until next December, however. Economy Currently bankcollecting for the 2,000 infrastructure increased upkeep cost. IY is currently in day 8 of bank collecting. Day 19 is expected to be on December 12, 2007. With 13,538 taxpaying citizens paying $47.71, the amount of back taxes is expected to be 12,272,061.62. Before bankcollecting IY saved enough to pay for 19 days worth of bills, as well as enough to destroy the 5 labor camps and replace them with factories. After the 19 days of bankcollecting, the nation of Italian Yankees increased it's infrastructure to 2979.99. Two purchases away from the 3000 infrastructure increased upkeep cost. NewYY1, plans to bankcollect again following the savings of 19 days worth of bills, for the infrastructure upkeep increase for 3000 infrastructure. =Positions Held= Nation States UN Region Delegate of The Armpit Two Time UN Region Delegate of New York Cyber Nations GATO's 11th Most Senior Member: March 18, 2006 GATO's 8th Most Senior Brown Team Member: March 18, 2006 GATO Trade Secretary: October, 2007 - November, 2007 =Medals Awarded= GATO Medals FOK Campaign Medal - GATO/FOK Warhttp://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Unjust_War#GATO_v_FOK Bronze Star - Unjust War